Conventionally, a storage device may store a variety of programs. Some of the programs may be beneficial for the user or a manufacturer. However, even if a program is beneficial for the user or the manufacturer, the program may have destructive features. That is, the program may have the ability to render the storage device inoperable, even when the user does not intend to render the storage device inoperable. In such a case, the storage device may need to be sent in for repairs. This can be costly and time consuming for the user. Furthermore, this can also increase manufacturing and repair costs for the storage device if the storage device is under warranty.
However, non-use of the program may increase manufacturing costs since the program may have beneficial qualities during manufacture or design of the storage device.